


Killer Curves

by amberlo133



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlo133/pseuds/amberlo133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's convinced Darcy is creeped out by his arm. Darcy would really rather not explain how she feels about the awesome cybernetics, let alone the rest of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Curves

_Note: Mentions people being negative about amputees and prosthetics._

## Killer Curves

The first time it happens is in the kitchen. Bucky has just finished a workout with Steve and is headed for the fridge, still a little hyper and gloating over a particularly spectacular flip kick. Steve is grinning back at him and everything feels pretty damn good. It's high summer and even with the Tower's air conditioning they are both dying for a drink. He's definitely having one of his better weeks, when he manages to be more Bucky than Soldier. Every sparring session when he doesn't slip back into old habits is a win.

Darcy is in the kitchen with Dr Foster, making her eat something before she passes out at the breakfast bar. She's wearing an oversized t-shirt with the collar and sleeves cut out and a short denim skirt, no tights. She's clearly just out of the shower with wet hair soaking into the soft cotton and just starting to curl. He lets himself look for just a moment, eyes lingering over the edges of a lacy turquoise bra where the damp t-shirt clings to her. Its a far cry from Jane who looks a like she pulled yet another all-nighter. He reaches round Darcy into the fridge and she jumps, spinning round to look at him. He's holding the door with his flesh hand and reaching with the metal. Her eyes latch on to the cybernetics in front of her and widen tracking it slowly up to the shoulder, where it disappears under his tshirt.

"Bucky, what?" She stammers and little and bites at her lip. 

"OJ." He replies, stating the obvious as the brings the cartoon round her and unscrews it. Her eyes fixate on his metal hand again and she takes a tiny step back. Something clenches in his chest as he realises its him making her uncomfortable. She usually takes everything so comfortably in her stride, even Norse gods. Well, he can't really blame her, he saw plenty of people during the war who found amputees unnerving and that was without the deadly, Soviet bionics attached. Its a shame though, he likes Darcy, might even have a slight school boy crush on her, which he treasures just for the sheer normality of it. Even his alter ego approves her sarcastic calm and ability to adapt. The killer curves and red lips don't hurt either.

He takes a few steps back and she glances around nervously fixating on Steve.

"Steve! How's life." He looks a little shocked.

"Life is good Darcy. How are you." Aw, so polite, thinks Bucky. As if he hasn't caught the guy staring at her ass a half dozen times since they moved in.

He doesn't see her for a while after that, spending two weeks in Kiev and then another in northern Turkey, he almost forgets about her discomfort. That all changes on another hot day in August when he and Steve are recruited to help Dr Foster move labs. She seems as sarcastically cheerful as ever, if a little distracted. Then, after an hour of moving things about he and Steve give in and strip down to their undershirts. Jane is almost completely oblivious, unsurprising given she's taking Thor to bed on a regular basis. Darcy, however, takes a long look at Steve with a totally lascivious grin, it looks like she's about to say something just to make Steve blush before she get a good look at him and gives him such an obvious once over he actually considers asking her for a drink then and there. That all changes when he turns and she gets a good look at his left arm, mumbles something about pop tarts and darts out of the room. 

After that he starts noticing little tells all over the place. Darcy just isn't as comfortable around him than the others. She can fake it well most of the time, but well, he's had a lot of training. He wouldn't be all that surprised, given his history, but her discomfort seems to revolve around his arm more than anything else. Finally, one day when he runs into her again only to see her flush and look away nervously, he decides to clear the air.

"Look, Darce you don't have to run off. I know I," he pauses. "i know my arm makes you uncomfortable. Its not a big deal, there's plenty of people who ain't all that keen on prosthetics. I can put a hoodie on or something." She's frowning at him and looks shocked. For a moment he thinks she's going to tell him that he's wrong, its not his arm, she just doesn't want to be around to a fucked up ex-assassin.

"Making me uncomfortable? What? No! Well, yes I suppose in the same way sitting on a Harley makes me uncomfortable. But," she trails off for a moment glancing longingly at the door. He hates seeing here so uncharacteristically embarrassed when some days her brash humour is the only thing that can really make him laugh. "Look its not what you think. I," she pauses again squeezing her eyes shut. "I need a need a new brain."

Her face is already flushing bright red and he takes a step back and almost turns to leave just to put her out of her misery. She looks like she's hoping the ground will open and swallow her before she finally blurts something out.

"I just think its really fucking hot?" He stares at her in confusion and shock and she races to fill the silence. "Its not like I have a prosthetics kink or anything, I mean whatever floats your boat and everything and a lot of them are pretty cool nowadays." The more words come out her mouth the more desperate she looks, like she's watching a car crash in slow motion. "But not in a, _I want to lick it_ way. Its just you, I mean your arm. And the rest of you as well. Christ, kill me now." She throws her hands up and whirls around covering her face.

He hears a dark, phantom chuckle from inside. Well, its nice to know someone approves of Darcy's little fixation. Not that he doesn't, he just hasn't really managed to wrap his head round it yet.

She glances at him over her shoulder and then heads for the door, clearly taking his silence for offence. In two strides he catches up to her and grabs her wrist.

"Darce, wait." She turns back and looks at his face, clearly unsure. Her eyes drop to his hand around around his wrist and he realises its the metal one. Her lips curl at the irony, clearly trying to suppress a smile as she looks back at his face, eyes still unsure but teasing. He huffs a laugh and lets go, leaning back against the counter. Whatever strange attraction she might have, he doesn't want her to feel cornered. Instead of running off he sees the confusion and embarrassment melt off her face and she and steps back into his personal space. She places both hands lightly on his chest and slowly stands on tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. She does it so slowly and carefully there is no doubt in his mind that its what she wants. A surge of warmth runs through him and he hums in pleasure chasing her lips as she pulls away.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks. You kept waltzing in here in tank tops and was trying so hard to be subtle." She pauses and punctuates it with another slightly filthy kiss. "I was starting to think Tasha told on me and you were just doing it to be a dick."

"No way. I never would have imagined anyone would find this hunk of metal attractive." He rolls his shoulder, slightly uncomfortable again. She rolls her eyes and smacks him in the chest.

"Not the arm dumbass, have you looked in a mirror lately? Not so much the crazy hobo any more."

He grins at her and his hands drop to her waist as she closes the gap between their bodies and plasters herself up against him. He feels her breasts brush against his chest as she raises her head for another kiss. He pulls her hips against him with his right hand and brings the left to tangle in her hair, cradling her head. She kisses him again, flicking her tongue out to touch his and he feels it through his whole body. As she pulls away his hand slides to her cheek and she leans into the touch. 

Her eyes turn mischievous as she catches sight of his metal fingers. Turning she dips her letting his thumb slide across her lower lip and into her mouth. He can't feel it as such, though the sensors let him know something is happening. But just the sight of her tongue darting out to swipe over the tip before she sucks it in is stunningly erotic. It takes him completely by surprise and he chokes on a moan hips jerking against her. She hums in pleasure and lets one of his legs slide between hers, bringing them closer together. He can feel the heat of her through his jeans and hid brain shuts down. His hands drop to her ass and in seconds he has spun them around, placing her on the counter and pushing in between her legs. She laughs and moans, pushing forward and pulling him in with her crossed ankles, rolling her hips against him deliciously. 

Suddenly, Natasha's voice at its most deadpan penetrates the fog of lust. "Put it down, Darcy. You don't know where its been." 

She pulls back just an inch or two with a groan and rakes her nails down his chest possessively. "But I spent so long trying to pick it up." 

He buries his head in Darcy's shoulder for a second before glaring at Natasha. The evil woman has managed to get all the way into the kitchen with neither of them the wiser and is rummaging in the fridge, sparing just a moment to give Bucky a smug grin over her shoulder.

"Hng." Darcy eye's are still heavy lidded and brain clearly not online, the urge to ignore Tasha entirely and keep kissing her is nearly overwhelming. Darcy sees the look and his eyes and makes her own decision.

"My room? Wait no my room isn't habitable. Your room?" He grins and she takes it for a yes. "Right. Thanks, Tasha. We'll leave stress testing the counter for another time." 


End file.
